


[Podfic] Not In A Million Years

by NorCal91



Series: [Podfic] Teacher's Pet [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Only One Bed, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91
Summary: Student Council Advisors Ms. Veronica Mars and Mr. Logan Echolls—who hate each other—have to chaperone a trip together. What could go wrong?[Podfic]Cover art by EllieBear
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: [Podfic] Teacher's Pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Not In A Million Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not in a Million Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278258) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever try at a podfic!


End file.
